Heaven's Mirror
by WerkinWB
Summary: AU; Kicked out by his parents, younger brother in collage, and friends basically ditching him for thier own affairs, Gilbert is desperate for a place to stay. Luckily, he's heard his cousin, Liz, just moved into a nice house with her co-worker/boyfriend.


Hello! This is my first ever fanfic that I'm submitting. I usually don't finish my fics, sadly. I usually end up losing interest in them (_). But I got random inspiration for this story and thought, "Why not? I've got nothing better to do." So here I am! I hope you'll like this chapter.

Story's Pairings: Roderich/Elizabeta, onesided Fritz/Gilbert (Gil was a weird teenager -_-;), eventual Gilbert/Roderich, possibly others.

Rating: I think T would be an appropriate rating for this

Summary: AU; Kicked out of his parent's house, younger brother in collage, and friends basically ditching him for thier own affairs, Gilbert is desperate for a place to stay. Luckily, he's heard his cousin, Lizzy, just moved into a nice house with her co-worker/boyfriend.

there will be humor, some romance here and there, and some dramadramadrama later. I'm a drama-holic, what can I say? I just hope I don't go overboard and break poor Gilbert T_T

_**

* * *

**_

_**A gust of wind flutters, the world is dark night,**_

_**A soul sets out into the empty sky**_

_**Passing over, its destination is the end of paradise,**_

_**If only one prayer can be heard, let life resound**_

_**Faint light blossoms, together we believe,**_

_**A row of many gazes**_

_**A gentle melody is the end of memory,**_

_**If only one wish may be granted, let life run free**_

_**Floating dust**_

_**Rising moon**_

_**Concealing a miracle**_

_**A flower that is heaven's mirror**_

_**Beams of sunlight shine through the trees,**_

_**A dazzling world,**_

_**A sound that rings the bell of peace.**_

After I finished reciting the poem I had found while I was scrolling around on our laptop, Roderich placed a gentle and _oh-so adorable_ smile on his face and said, "That's quite a beautiful poem."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yeah, I thought it was really pretty. The imagery it creates is really inspiring me! Hey, do you think I could bring this into class and see what the students could make from this?" I asked, getting a sudden stroke of ingeniousness. That would be a lot more fun and creative for the kids rather than sticking with the lesson plan and studying _shading techniques_ another day longer. Besides, I like to spice it up a bit every now and then.

"That sounds like a nice idea," Roddy said, putting down the newspaper he had been reading after carefully folding it back to the way it had come. "Just don't stray too far away from the school's lesson plan, Eliza. There are plenty of specific things you need to teach these children and those lessons must come first and foremost." He picked up his mug containing his 'good morning' tea and took a sip of it.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I rolled my eyes slightly and continued. "I just like to change things up a little every now and then so the kids don't get bored out of their minds."

"I understand that, and while that's a good strategy to have as a teacher, I'm just warning you not to do it over do said strategy. You've already 'changed things up' two or three times this year, if I remember correctly, and the school year is a little more than a quarter though." He looked at me with his stern but concerned eyes, which only made me sigh. He always likes to nag you like he's your over-baring mother, or, better yet, your over-baring _wife_. Thinking of the latter made me crack a small smile.

"Yes, your memory _does_ serve you correct. I get what you're saying. I suppose I could always save the idea for a later time in the year." I turned the laptop off and stood up out of the kitchen table's chair I had been sitting in.

"I think that's a fine idea. I'm also glad you agree with me." Roderich smiled once again, getting out of his designated chair as well.

I picked up the laptop, put it under my arm, and pushed my now unoccupied chair in. "So I guess I'll go put this back on its charger and probably clean up this place a little then. I swear, we could be the cleanest people in the world and there could still be something for me to clean up." I sighed, shaking my head with a exasperated smile on my face.

He chuckled a little in response. "Alright, I think I'll just go over my own lesson plan for a little bit. Then maybe catch up on a little reading." He picked up his mug and walked around the table towards me. I answered his day's plans with a small, "Kay." and, leaning in, we shared a quick touch of the lips before we parted ways.

I watched him walk away into the other room. I let out a small content sigh, while thinking about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have such an amazing boyfriend. I let my gaze linger just a moment longer in his direction before I averted my eyes down to the laptop under my arm. Well, it isn't going to put itself away.

I walked up the stairs to our bedroom to find the cord to the laptop. _Our_ bedroom. In _our _house. That we _share_. _Together_. Did I mention that I'm the luckiest girl in the world?

I plugged the cord into the computer upon finding it amongst a pile of unknown wires and cords to who knows what. I doubt half of the things these cords go to aren't even in Roderich's possession anymore. I guess this can be where I start my cleaning. Sitting down on the ground, I picked up a random cord and started going to work.

Why does Roderich even own all these cords? I know he's not really into technology all that much. He'd rather read a novel or play the piano than watch some 'reality' TV show. That's something I really like about him. That, and he's talented, sincere, loyal, very handsome, and even more than that. I like the way his brown hair has a single strand that never lays flat. I like his small square glasses that he fits over his violet sparkling eyes, the small beauty mark right under his left eye, the calm and composed look he always has on his face, and even his sophisticated (but also fairly cheap in price) clothing he wears every day. My list is endless. That's why I'm so happy that we've finally taken the next step and moved in together! It's like a dream come true. Just the two of us—

"_**HEY !**_ _**GUESS WHO? IT'S YOUR MOST FAVORITE AND MOST AWESOME COUSIN IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD, THAT'S WHO!"**_

Gilbert... Goddamn it all!

I stood up, ran downstairs and towards the front door at lightning speed. Flinging it open, I saw the loud obnoxious person all of my sudden grief was coming from.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. My cousin from my mother's side of the family. Albino extraordinaire.

Standing there, gaping with my mouth open, I stared at his overly large smug smirk. That annoying moronic smirk spread across his pale face.

"What's the matter, Liz? Are you just dumbstruck by the awesomeness that has been presented to you on this fine day?" He said as he let his sunglasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose slide down. Red eyes peeked over the darkened lenses, looking back at me in the most annoying way I could ever think possible.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Gilbert. I love his younger brother Ludwig and their parents, my aunt and uncle. But god damnit what did I do to deserve a visit from the cockiest, self-centered albino in the whole freaking country right now? And everything was going so perfect...

He raised a white eyebrow at me after a few moments of me trying to absorb the situation. "Liiiiiiiiz... I know my awesomeness is making it hard to contain you awe, but are you gunna move anytime soon? Preferably, invite me into you new abode?" Where the hell did he learn the word 'abode'?...

Closing my mouth and the door behind me, (Roderich must be confused with the horribly loud yelling already. I don't want him to hear much more until I've figured out what exactly is going on.) I cleared my now dry throat to get the next words out of my mouth. "G-Gilbert. Wha-... What are you doing here?"

"What do ya mean, 'what am I doing here'? I came to see my favorite cousin's new house! It's not like I have a secret agenda or anything! How could you even think that? About ME? Frankly Elizabeta, I am appalled by such accusations..." He crossed his arms acrosst his chest after his dramatic rambling.

I sighed, already feeling a kopfshmerzen forming (random fact; that's German for headache. It feels rather appropriate considering Gilbert is German and the one giving me the unwanted pain.) "Gilbert, I didn't say anything like that..."

"Oh, trust me. It was IMPLIED."

"Okay Gil, so you came here to see the house... Then what are _those _for?" I pointed to the suitcases he had hidden behind his legs.

He dropped his arms from acrosst his chest and craned his neck back to look at the suitcases. "Oh, those?" Turning his head back, be had a sheepish (but, somehow, still containing some sort of cockiness) grin slapped onto his face. "Funny story there, Liz! Actually, it's not all that funny..."

I raised my brow the same way he had before, crossing my arms across my chest as he just had, and leaning against the door frame. This was my sign to go on.

"Heheh... Soooo, yesterday me and the 'rents had another argument. You know how they can be such hard-asses on me, right? Totally unfair. They've always liked West better than me, those bastards..."

Another unimpressed stare by me had him continuing. "Anyway! We were arguing about how I'm 'Already 24 and still live at home with your parents and have no job like a bum'. You know, that stupid bullshit. And then they said that they've had enough of me mooching off of them and kinda... kicked me out..." He turned the palms of his hands up towards the sky and shrugged his shoulders with a pathetic half grin on his face.

Uncrossing my arms and standing back up straight, I glared down at Gilbert with an almost sinister smile on my face. This made Gilbert drop his hands, shoulders, and his pitiful looking face. "Oh no, Gilbert. You were right before! That is quite the _hilarious_ story. In fact, it is so goddamn _hilarious,_ I'm going to turn around, walk back into my nice new home, and pretend you weren't just here trying to mooch a place to stay off of me and my boyfriend." And with that, I turned around, opened the door and proceeded to make my way in as I had just described. Until, of course, I was halted abruptly by panicking arms wrapping around my waste.

"WAIT! C'mon, Liz! We're family! Nobody else will take me in. Antonio said that his new boyfriend already doesn't like me too much so if I hang around there he's afraid he might leave and Francis said he doesn't want me to 'ruin his luck with the ladies and gents', those selfish picks! Liiiiiiz, you're the only one I've got..."

I was about to retort back when an dreadfully eloquent voice was heard from behind me.

"What's going on out here?"

_Shit! _I pried Gilbert's arms off me as fast as I could_. _He protested with a loud "OW!".

"Roddy!" I chuckled out a nervous laugh, turning around and seeing him standing behind me in the doorway. I heard Gilbert make an amused sounding snort in the background, but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Nothing's going on! Why don't you go inside and I'll be in in a few moments."

The skeptical look he gave me told me he thought otherwise. "Who's this?" he asked, inclining his head slightly to allude to my unwanted company behind me.

"Hey there, 'Roddy'." The albino freak purred out quietly, still kneeling on the ground. Unfortunate for him, he was loud enough for my ears to catch what he said. I turned and I struck him on his head for using the nickname.

Turning back around, the pianist raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed out of defeat. There's no way I can get away with keeping this freak of nature a secret from him now. "Roderich, this is my cousin, Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Roderich, my boyfriend."

I cautiously watched Gilbert as he rose from the ground, lightly pushed me out of the way, and walked (well, more like stalked) over to my sweetheart. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten that he was just sitting on my porch begging me to take him in. He also seemed to have had his sunglasses fall of when he fell to the ground to grab me. Remind me to step on them later.

My face soon turned sour when Gil's pale hand took hold of Roderich's more delicate hand and placed his lips on top of his knuckles. He lifted his infuriating head slightly and gave him a half charming smile and a half devious looking grin, looking up from red eyes to violet. "The pleasure is all mine." He spoke in a low, hushed tone. I swear I saw something ominous shine in those eerie red eyes.

Roderich's mouth fell open slightly and eyes grew in their sockets in shock before a more calm face replaced it. With slight irritation in his voice, the brunet said, "I do appreciate the politeness, that gesture, however, would likely be more appropriate for a woman, which I am not." He then pulled his nimble hand out of the paler one.

Gilbert straightened up his back, the charm falling off his face leaving behind nothing but a crooked smirk."really? Could have fooled me." He replied with a slight shrug of his slightly broad shoulders.

Glares were thrown at the albino from both of us. I even threw in another smack to the back of his head to which he complained back at me.

Clearing his throat from his displeasure, Roderich announced, "Well, I think I'll be going back to my work then. It was a... _pleasure_ meeting you, Gilbert."

"Likewise..." Gilbert muttered, watching his retreating back with his usual smirk.

After Roderich was out of sight, I grabbed the back of Gilbert's black t-shirt with an aggressive force and started to pull him out and away from the house. As I did, he yelled, kicked, and squirmed against my pull, to which he failed to break. "Liz! C'mon! Whadda ya doin?"

"Getting you as far away from my home and my boyfriend as possible!" I spat back at him as he continued to struggle.

I threw him at his luggage, which he successfully fell onto like a bowling ball into pins. Strike.

"Ow! Li~iz!"

"No! You come to my home uninvited, try to beg me to let you live with me and my boyfriend when you have no _job_, no source of income whatsoever, basically to mooch off of us, and then you... you HIT on my boyfriend and then call him a girl!" I raged at him.

"I didn't hit on him!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, Gilbert."

"I _didn't_. I was just having some fun is all. C'mon Liz, you know I wouldn't do that to you." The look on his face changed into a more serious one. I struggled at that, knowing that when Gilbert is serious, he's serious.

I sighed. "Fine, I know you wouldn't. But still, you insulted him by calling him a girl."

He shot up into a sitting position and retorted, "I didn't call him a girl!"

"Oh, trust me. It was IMPLIED." I taunted what he had said earlier back at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, fine, maybe I did..." A sharp glare from me had him rephrasing himself, "Fine, I _did_. Look, I'm... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it and it won't happen again." He said it more like a child who's apologizing for something he's done multiple times. However, an apology from Gilbert isn't very common, so I guess I'll take it.

I looked down at him on the ground warily for a moment or two before I held out my hand for him to take hold of. He took it and I helped pull him onto his feet. I watched as he brushed bits of dirt and gravel from the driveway off his jeans.

After he was done dusting himself clean, he 'ever so casually' looked me in the eyes with his red ones glowing with hope and began talking with, "Sooooo... Now that we've gotten all that sorted out and I apologized and all... D'ya think tha-"

I cut him off, know what he was trying to get at. "Look Gilbert, just because you apologized to _me_ doesn't mean that Roderich is any less 'thrilled' with you. And that also doesn't change the fact that you have no job. Me and Roderich aren't going to support you like your parents did."

The hope in his eyes turned to plead all over again as he slumped his shoulders and began to try and bargain with me. "Fine, Liz! I'll... I'll get a job! I'll get a job and save up and as soon as I have enough money, I'll get out of your guys' hair. And if it's that damn important, I'll apologize to Mr. prissy-pants in there. Please, Liz! Bitte! Just for a while. I just need somewhere to crash for a little while."

I gave a little glare at the name he used for Roderich, but looked at him in consideration. He _is_ family and he's looking so pathetic right now I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. Looking at him, then back at the house, and back to him, I reluctantly decided. "Fine..."

As soon as I uttered the word his face brightened up like it was Christmas morning. He pulled me into a tight embrace that felt very awkward on my end. "YESSSS! Thank you, Liz! Danke! Oh man, I'm so stoked I don't have to sleep on the streets!"

My face contorted into a small smile at his excitement. I haven't seen him this excited since we were kids. In fact, I haven't really seen him really happy since he was a teenager. I chuckled a little and replied, "Bitte."

After another moment of hugging, he let me go and grabbed his stuff, ready to run into the house and probably crash. I thrust my arm out to stop him before he got past me. I still had some ground rules to set with him.

"Look Gilbert, I know I just agreed to let you be here, but in order to actually _stay,_ there are some rules you are going to need to abide to." He looked at me for a second before placing his bags back on the ground and placing his hands into his jean pockets. I'm taking this as my cue to go on.

"First rule, you have to be nice to Roderich. It's as much his house as mine. Therefore, he has as much of a right to kick you out as I do." To this Gilbert grumbled a small 'okay' to me. Honestly, he likes to torment people way to much. I shook my head slightly at that thought. "Moving on..."

"Rule number two; I know it may take some time for you to find a job. Especially since you haven't been to collage. So I don't expect you to get one right away." A small smile crossed his lips at my understanding. I continued, "However, I _do_ expect you to actually be looking for one. Everyday. You can use the internet, the paper, go to as many interviews as possible. You have to look everyday until you get one, understand?" His smile now dropped with a small sigh. "Fine, Liz. Whatever."

I gave him a hard stare "Gilbert. If you don't try, I'm going to kick you out."

"Okay! I'll search _every_day."

I gave him small smirk. "Good. And the last rule is; you have to clean up after yourself. Roderich is kind of a clean freak and-"

"No!" Gilbert interrupted me, sounding more like a plea than a rejection.

"Yes; so if you want to be living under this roof, you'll have to do at least that much."

He placed his hands on his head as he turned his face up to the sky and gave a loud grown. Gilbert's... never been all that successful in the 'clean and organized' department. 'Random chaos' is more his style. Letting his hands fall limply to his side, he dropped his head and gave an overly-dramatic sigh.

"Fine... I'll attempt to _try_ and be... _clean._"

"That's all I'm asking for. Listen Gilbert... thanks for cooperating with me." I told him with a small smile on my face. He returned the gesture and said, "Thanks for giving me a chance." When he said that, I had a feeling that he might have meant that for more than just giving him a warm place to sleep at night. My smile grew as I replied, "Bitte."

I helped him carry in one of his bags, him carrying the other, as I thought about what I was going to tell Roderich. I know after the initial meeting between the two, Roderich definitely wasn't impressed with the light-hair man. How am I going to tell him that the guy who kissed his hand and called him a girl right after is going to be staying with us for at _least_ a few months? And how will they even _stand_ each other? I know Gilbert and I know Roderich, and I know how _completely_ opposite they are in almost every way. Oh man... This may be harder than I originally thought...

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me if you did or didn't and why. If I'm going to be writing this, I'd prefer not to be a hack at it, so critique is welcome -_-

ps, in case you're wondering, Elizabeta and Roderich work at the local Middle/High school as teachers. The town's not that big, so middle schoolers and High schoolers go to the same building. Eliza's the art teacher (expect some Italians sometime in the future :3) and Roderich is the music teacher.


End file.
